


The Code

by TheFightingBull



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Trope Thursdays, not canon, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Maul discovers he has a Force Anchor...
Relationships: Darth Maul & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Discord Server challenge we have affectionately named Trope Thursdays! Soulmates was the trope.

_There is no emotion, there is peace –_ The Jedi Code  
 _Peace is Lie; There is only Passion!_ _–_ The Sith Code

Maul gathered his rage, gathered his hatred, and let that power settle first in his chest between both of his rapidly beating hearts. He snarled at the black robed figure with the red saber. He held the animosity in that tight little ball and allowed it to build and thrive until he was ready to release it.

He ignited both ends of his saber staff, their golden, fiery glow making it clear where his allegiance lay. As the robed man attacked, Maul released that ball of hate, fear, anger, and desire back into the world and the Force with a ferocious roar.

The red and yellow eyes of the Sith widened in shock as he was struck by the Force and slammed into a wall. Maul didn’t let the Dark-Sider up as he followed through with a rushing lunge, his saber staff spinning in a deadly arc that found and disabled his mark.

“You are no Jedi,” the young man whispered, his eyelids fluttering and his pale humanoid face expressing confusion. “I felt it, I _felt_ it! Peace is a lie! There is only passion!”

Maul turned off one side of his blade. “There is passion, yet peace. Serenity, yet emotion. Chaos, yet order.”

The man tried to shake his head, but Maul hadn’t the patience for a philosophical discussion with a Sith apprentice. He whirled his blade forward and plunged it into the man’s heart.

“There is neither a dark side, nor a light side,” Maul said softly. “There is only the Force.”

* * *

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge – The Jedi Code_

_Through passion I gain strength! – The Sith Code_

Master Fizo watched as his apprentice returned from his mission. He immediately got to his feet and placed a large hand on the boy’s shoulder. Only sixteen and yet Maul was already doing missions alone. His skills as both a hunter and as a Jedi had created a powerful warrior. Fizo couldn’t have been prouder of his padawan.

Still, he sensed something was wrong when the young zabrak came home. Fizo sniffed at the air, taking deep breath to taste it as well. He knew Maul had killed, knew he’d protected the balance of the Force, but his padawan was empty of the triumph usually felt. Instead, there was fear and a lack of understanding.

Ignorance burned at Fizo.

“What is it?” Fizo rasped at his apprentice.

“I was coming home, and something happened, Master,” Maul frowned as he stepped forward and showed Fizo the inside of his left forearm. “I… I don’t understand… Is it the Nightsisters? Are they coming to take me away?”

Fizo flashed his obsidian, sharp teeth in a dominant display of protection and anger at the thought. He would never let anyone take Maul, but especially the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Why the Iridonian’s didn’t destroy every colony the witches had created on that blasted moon was beyond him. Would it not send him spiraling permanently into despair and hatred, Fizo would have destroyed those witches when he’d been in his prime several centuries ago.

He stared down at Maul’s bright red flesh and read the dialect clearly. “Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Fizo spoke the words aloud.

“In the Dathomirian alphabet, Master. Is it some kind of magic or trick?”

Fizo shook his head. “You have been blessed by the Force with an anchor.”

“An anchor, Master?” Maul asked.

He nodded and added another word that he was sure the boy would understand better. “Soulmate.”

Maul looked confused, but Fizo didn’t have a real way to explain it beyond showing him some of the texts on the subject. Fizo’s other apprentices, they never had soulmates and neither did he. Maul was the first of their “Force Family” to be blessed with such a thing.

He walked, knowing Maul would follow, to the office. The door slid open and within minutes he had a small data chip that he was passing to his apprentice. “Read.”

While Maul read about soulmates or Force anchors, Fizo moved to his den and pulled out his media pad. Once he it was set to record, he began. There was so much to say, but for the sake of his young apprentice he would be sure he got it all out. Qui-Gon Jinn needed to know about Maul so that he could look after the boy should Fizo die sooner than his visions had foretold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Maul meet.

_There is no passion, there is serenity – The Jedi Code_

_Through strength I gain power! – The Sith Code_

Obi-Wan Kenobi eyed the strange looking man and his master with wide eyes. He’d never seen such a pair before. They were clearly near-humans, but Obi-Wan couldn’t quite pin down whatever Master Fizo was. His apprentice, the shorter ~~Zabrak?~~ man was a bright red with thick black tattoos and horns. He reminded Obi-Wan of Master Eeth Koth, though the latter man had much fainter lines tattooed on his face.

He couldn’t help but stare, even after Obi-Wan felt his own Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, nudge him both physically and through the Force. Fizo was just so… strange. His irises were gold and his sclera were as black as his pupils. He was also extremely large, though not quite as tall as Master Jinn. He didn’t appear to have hair but rather thin, quill like black spikes that acted as hair over his brows and formed a long mane.

“Master Fizo, this is my padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Master Jinn smiled.

The bronze skinned man reached forward, revealing a set of long thick black talon-like nails that came off his fingers. Obi-Wan took the hand, but Fizo didn’t speak or greet him in any way beyond the physical contact.

Fizo took a deep breath and puffed out his chest before laying a heavy hand on his padawan’s left shoulder. There was a thrill of pride and benevolence in the force. It felt much like how Obi-Wan had felt from father’s showing off their favored children.

“Maul,” the Zabrak spoke and offered a black gloved hand, but Obi-Wan was fixated on Maul’s bright yellow eyes and his sharp pointed white teeth.

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Obi-Wan smiled and shook the next hand, forcing himself to remember his manners.

He didn’t want to embarrass his master, especially since Qui-Gon had been so excited to introduce them to one another.

Qui-Gon smiled openly. “I thank you for taking the time to come here, Master Fizo. I know you prefer to be on missions, but I am sure that my young padawan would learn a great deal from yours and your padawan’s style of fighting.”

When Fizo finally deigned to speak, his voice was raspy and deep. “It is always an honor to train with you, Master Jinn. Maul will learn much from you.”

Obi-Wan regarded the Zabrak casually. He enjoyed sword play and was in fact looking forward to seeing what fighting with Maul and Master Fizo would be like. He smiled and ignored any reservations he had about the oddly silent duo.

“We’ll get settled in my quarters and meet you in an hour.” Fizo relayed and then turned himself and Maul around, leading them away.

Obi-Wan immediately looked up at Qui-Gon. “Master, what is Master Fizo?”

“We don’t actually know,” Master Jinn smiled. “He’s one of many near-human’s that was never identified. He went searching once several decades ago for his kind from what I understand, but he never found anyone.”

He nodded. “You two are friends?”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon nodded. “He is a unique being and I am honored to call him my friend after all these years. He’s particularly talented when it comes combat and wielding the Force.”

“He’s so quiet, though,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “How do you interact when he seems intent on only speaking when absolutely necessary.”

“He relies heavily on body language and the Force,” his master explained. “Master Fizo embraces his animalistic urges and instincts, it’s why he’s so picky about choosing padawans. He needs to be able to communicate with them and he would never want to be a burden to a learner that couldn’t adjust or cope with his methods.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but Qui-Gon snickered. “What?”

“No, Obi-Wan, you never would have been a good match for him. I fear he would have returned you after spending one night with you chattering away.”

“I don’t talk _that_ much,” Obi-Wan denied and raised his chin a bit.

Master Qui-Gon only smiled as they headed to their own rooms. They both knew that wasn’t entirely true. Obi-Wan had always been a talker and more than that, he’d always been rather smart-mouthed. He used to think it was why it took so long to gain a Master. Really, it had come down to people not seeing enough potential in him.

Master Yoda had been the only one who believed in him.

Now at nearing twenty, Obi-Wan was being recommended to the Council to take the Knighthood Trials. Qui-Gon had learned that Fizo’s padawan was also being recommended and that’s when he’d reached out. Obi-Wan found he was actually looking forward to sparring with Master Fizo and Maul.

* * *

Obi-Wan was the sorest he’d ever been and he’d only spent fifteen minutes sparring with Master Fizo. His muscles burned and several bruises were forming on his hips, shoulders, biceps, and thighs. All places Master Fizo had struck with the wooden practice “sabers”. But to be honest, it had been a lot of fun, and Master Fizo was seated beside him, applying an ice pack or two to his own wounds.

Watching his own master fight with Maul though, _that_ was terrifying. The young man was only five foot ten to Master Jinn’s six foot four. That seemed to be no problem for the young padawan who continued to press with a level of aggression Obi-Wan knew he’d never, ever witnessed in a fellow Jedi before.

As matter of fact, almost everything about the way Maul fought felt tainted by emotion.

“You worry,” Fizo stated.

Obi-Wan didn’t even realize he had nodded until the Jedi Master continued.

“Don’t,” Fizo shook his head. “Maul is pure, like you.” The man reached over and pressed two of his talon tipped fingers to Obi-Wan’s heart. “Spirited, passionate.”

“There is no emotion, only peace?” Obi-Wan frowned.

Fizo once more shook his head. “Emotion and passion empower those who have attained peace and serenity.”

Obi-Wan frowned and tried not to doubt, but what Master Fizo was speaking of was technically the Jedi’s version of blasphemy. Using emotions, but especially negative emotions, to fuel one’s connection to the Force was forbidden. It would lead to a Jedi’s fall.

“You doubt, but shouldn’t,” Fizo rasped. “Ask your Master. Knowledgeable, not ignorant.”

Obi-Wan felt a fluctuation in the force as his eyes widened. “You mean to say like _unlike_ the council!”

Master Fizo didn’t deny it as he nodded. “My son, my padawan…” Obi-Wan nearly gave himself whiplash as he looked back from the fight to stare at Master Fizo. “He will be sabotaged. They will never make him a Jedi.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Dathomirian Zabraks, when freed, are naturally attuned to their emotions and instincts. They wield the Force with ease,” Again Obi-Wan felt pride in all of Fizo’s words. “The moment Maul chose to mark himself as a Dathomirian with his thick black tattoos, he was seen as an enemy to the Jedi. Too similar to Sith tattoos. The council is not as understanding as it was when I was a boy.”

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked back at Maul who was flipping easily away from Master Jinn. He kind of liked Maul’s tattoos. They had worried him at first, but the more he saw Maul, the more certain he was that he’d never be able to see the padawan with the thin, Earth colored lines like Master Koth and the other Iridonian Jedi had applied.

“He will not fall so long as he is anchored,” Master Fizo spoke up. “To you or to me.”

“Me?”

It looked as if Master Fizo was going to speak, but they heard a loud snap followed immediately by a pained grunt. Looking back to the combatants, Obi-Wan saw the impossible. Qui-Gon Jinn was on the ground, clutching at his chest and surrendering to a standing and triumphant Maul.

No Padawan and even fewer masters had beaten Qui-Gon Jinn in a sparring match.

“Well done,” Qui-Gon grimaced before offering a genuine smile. “Your unique weapon serves you well.”

Maul released a breath and bowed in thanks, the Force pressing upon both Obi-Wan and likely Maul how impressed and pleased both of their masters were. The performance had been fun to watch, but Obi-Wan would admit that he was far more fascinated with talking to Master Fizo. He was a bit sad it had come to an end, especially when he wanted to know how he was meant to be Maul’s anchor?

“Shall we take a few minutes to break and then have the boys have a go at one another?” Qui-Gon asked as he and Maul joined Obi-wan and Fizo on the benches beside the training mats.

Maul looked thrilled and it was just as easy to read on his face as it was in the Force surrounding him, but Fizo looked hesitant for the first time. Maul caught the look and a loud, angry rumbling came from his chest, like a great nexu.

Fizo’s golden eyes narrowed, but he didn’t return a growl. Instead a heavy sigh was huffed, and a meaningful glance was sent Obi-Wan’s way. Maul bared his teeth at his master as even Obi-Wan understood the demand to know why they were being delayed.

“You _know_ why,” Fizo answered.

“But _I_ don’t,” Obi-Wan spoke up. “Anyone care to enlighten me?”

Maul glared at his Master as he tore off his black glove from his left hand. He then shoved up the black sleeve and offered Obi-Wan a peak at his arm. Obi-Wan had no idea what he was looking at. The muscular forearm was tattooed in black, though there was clearly some kind of writing. It was an alphabet that Obi-Wan couldn’t read but recognized as a form of the Zabrakian written language.

“Oh dear,” Master Jinn frowned, catching Obi-Wan’s attention. “You’ll want to take my word for it since you’ve yet to learn that read that dialect, but it says your name, Obi-Wan.”

Fizo nodded. “Anchor.” He repeated as he pressed his two fingers once more to Obi-Wan’s chest.

“What’s that mean? How am I…?”

“Master Fizo fears I will not have enough restraint, that should I spar with you, I will inevitably fall and fail my trials on purpose,” Maul sneered.

A sharp, angry feeling seemed to wrap around Maul from Fizo as the near human got to his feet. The protesting growl was evident that he didn’t appreciate such an accusation.

“Lie to others if you must, but never lie to yourself,” Maul quoted, but from what, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure.

“I think it’s best that Obi-Wan and I take our leave, Master Fizo. You clearly wish for some time alone with your padawan,” Master Jinn announced.

Looking back at Maul, Obi-Wan could see the disappointment and self-recrimination in Maul’s face as well as in his force signature. There was a great amount of love forming from all that anger that surrounded Maul and his master, and Obi-Wan wasn’t as worried about leaving them alone as he might have been.


End file.
